7 Days Of Glory
by davidzavimbe
Summary: OC Used. Argentina and a few other less awesome countries take a little week long cruise what happens when a preformer does it best on stage? and Argentina falls under a spell.
1. Chapter 1

Soooo, this is MY OC, Argentina, I didn't feel like using human names just yet, but yeah, I had the strangest urge to write about a cruise, and this is the outcome I hope you enjoy. I also apologize for any crack (;

* * *

><p>Argentina obviously made a huge mistake, accepting to go on a cruise with these obviously LAME other countries, including his brother Chile. But at least Spain was coming along someone who might just measure up to him in the awesomeness scale. This cruise lasted seven days and seven nights, of any longer and he would have strangled himself.<p>

He grabbed his appropriately colored luggage of sky blue and white and headed to his room on the ships 3rd floor and the 307th room. After that long staircase climb, due to the fact that the elevators were stuffed with people squeezing them in. He got the key and struggled with the door a while then opened the door to a beautiful tropical themed room with ocean blue walls and sea green carpeting , not to mention the 2 king size beds with bamboo borders around them and leaves hanging from the ceiling above. He questioned the 2 beds because he requested a room for one, but at least he can change it up every now and then.

He went and met up with Spain and Chile for some drinks on the 5th floor where there was apparently and event at the bar , where people young and old came and played instruments or sang for fun , nothing too serious. They entered a room with black walls and black granite floor it also had red chairs for the bar and a sitting area for all with white wide chairs and tables, this place had class, and that's what Argentina expected nothing less , until there was an act that captured his heart and left him wanting more.

* * *

><p>Well? I know its short I wanted it longer, but when I do shorter chapter I often update faster(: ... Give me your thoughts.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So I was going to do a chapter for each day of the cruise a total of 7 chapters, but then I realized the last chapter was only half days...XD I fail. If you have any OC's you want me to include, PM me some of their characteristics. ENJOY~

* * *

><p>Argentina and Chile took their seats; they sat near the front only about 3 feet away from the stage. Spain went and got them their drinks, Argentina didn't feel like getting drunk tonight (a surprise to all) so he settled for ice tea. Spain just had some white wine, obviously trying to show us how much "class" he had. Chile on the other had been drinking it up, shame, Argentina thought.<p>

"You know Chile, your drinking enough for all 7 days of the cruise" Argentina said sighing in disgust.

"Puh-Lease, "he slurred "you know Argentina, about a month and a half ago you would have drank double this in half the time" he teased.

Argentina knew that was true, he had just gone over his bad habits, and any one reminding him had a true point, he had been in a bad place. Those dark memories still haunt him every day. But he had changed? Hadn't he?

His disgraceful habits were part of the reason all of his relationships had failed, male or female, because Argentina fell in love with a person, NOT a gender. Of course he always had his schoolboy crush on Spain, but he saw too much as friends now for anything to happen.

Argentina watched some performances, some were good, some were bad, some were really good, and some were really bad.

And some just didn't need to be seen, such as Germany singing Toxic. That in itself mend that it was to head back to the room , because if that's as good as it gets , there was no obvious point in staying listening to drunk countries sing out Britney Spears, and Céline Dion.

This was obviously some kind of drunken karaoke gig, because no one with obvious class came here. I mean people with some decency don't run around half naked, cough cough FRANCE cough cough. He tried to act composed and finished off his iced tea and then looked around for Chile, that drunken mess, God help that bartender.

He said his farewell to Spain, and yawned to convince him further more than he was indeed tired. He felt bad for leaving Spain to deal with Chile, but he wasn't in the mood today.

As we were leaving he checked his clock. It was quarter passed 11. The earliest he had ever gone to bed, as he opened the door to leave. He heard a sound of a piano as if getting into tune; it played Fur Elise for practice and started off playing the Russian dance. The room was dark and you could not see a face, but did it even matter? For Argentina desperate for more.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger. I know, but I loved ending here. Anyway I shall update soon. RR. (;<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter! So school started back up... -_-

WAHHH.

* * *

><p>Argentina never expected anything in return for kind things he did, inside he knew he deserved something. He often knew when trouble was lurking, and this tune had it written all over it.<p>

He was stunned, for someone actually had talent and went to these types of things. Normally he would have said nothing will happen and head to his room, normally he would doubt himself and turn away, but this was no ordinary time.

He was tired of running away, and turning back on things that could blossom. He was a cold winter and he needed a fresh spring.

He glanced around the room and saw a couple of European countries passed out around the right and out of the corner of his eye he saw the Philippines getting a little too comfortable with Mexico. Well Canada isn't going to be too happy about this.

He went and sat back in the front to his discomfort. He thought of how the mood in the room had changed from this performance, the room had a float like feel, instead of the awkward tense feel it had before.

He stayed through the entire performance he sat there and wondered, wondering what would happen if he had actually gotten close to someone actually felt the feel of love with him and actually had someone care about him and not throw him to the side like a dish rag.

He wanted to be cared for, and of course none of that would occur soon. He had always lost people and the burden frenzied his brain he wanted to keep cared for and in someone's heart. And all these things happened; in fact they happened later on in the night, and every bit of it was scandalous.

* * *

><p>Finally done. Kim pushed me to finish. So here it is. The next chapter will be scandalous (; prepare yourselves.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter, this one was more difficult to put together mostly because I kept laughing I don't know why XD, I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>The performance had sadly eventually reached an end. That made Argentina think of how much he had always wanted to learn how to play, but he never seemed to find a tutor he could actually get along with. And time was always an issue.<p>

He looked toward the door and saw about ¾ of the room leaving, considering that there was only about 20 people to begin with, the room suddenly fell quiet. The last person to leave the room was Bosnia, still humming.

Argentina having OCD had to clean up, the mess his brother made. He made my way to the back of the bar to fetch a tray and pick up the endless glasses. Then the thought had just occurred to him was he was not alone. For Austria was still in the room, simply moving the piano to the back. Argentina then took the tray and trudged over to the counter.

BAM.

He slipped on some spilled beer, and fell along with the glass everywhere.

He felt pain sharpen in his hand; a triangular piece of glass was in it.

He held back tears although they were on their verge. He let out whimper.

He then felt the body heat of someone else, some one more dominate than him.

"Are you okay?" a voice said the volume level about two stages higher than a whisper, and you could feel the hoarse heat on his neck, like a violation.

He turned and saw it was Austria, and Argentina could swear he heart beat was audible. He tried to look down and away to avoid as much eye contact as possible.

He started blushing furiously, and this made him even angrier, what was he doing? He got up in a rush, obviously trying to avoid any glass on the floor, he turned to leave, when a hand grabbed his, and then in his most tempting voice Austria said "Don't leave"

* * *

><p>Ohoho. ;D Finally put your OC in Tihana.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Martin Luther King Day… if people actually say that … XD ANYWAY… stupid school is tomorrow… BLAH

* * *

><p>How could Argentina refuse? Every act he's gone through could not top this moment. But were the intentions the same? Is what he's craving, what the menu has to offer? Argentina did stay, but was it really a choice?<p>

He stayed and just looked down, for a while no one did anything, as if time itself just stood still. Argentina still felt the pain increasing by the second; he turned, wanting to find anything that would at least somehow help stop the bleeding. He saw on the bar table, was a towel, dirty, probably but wasn't anything better than just awkwardly standing there bleeding.

Just when Argentina went to grab for the towel, then the Austrian beat him to it, and then grabbed his hand once more and wrapped the towel around Argentina's hand. It had seemed that words within themselves would not be enough, but who needed words?

They leaned there against the bar, the last two, just enjoying the silence of the cruise. Argentina began humming Ode to Joy. He then noticed he was still holding his hand, but the grip became too overwhelming to actually let go of. His humming increased and became more intense.

"Do you play?" the Austrian asked

Argentina fumbled his thoughts, he wanted to say yes, but he could never play the piano, it was no walk in the park.

"No, but I've tried, there just hasn't been a tutor to be patient enough with me" he said getting softer toward the end.

He chuckled as if it were a mere joke.

"Let me show you the way to play" he said hoarsely, but somewhere within that, Argentina found something else. And this was only the beginning of our scandalous night.

* * *

><p>I swept through this… I'm pretty happy; I kind of want to write another chapter… I might. If I'm in the mood. XD<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Writing this the same night as the other chapter… pretty boss mode…

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't put yourself through the trouble of teaching me, I'm pretty lazy and impatient and a brat, and I really have no commitment in the topic…." Argentina went on and on<p>

But came to silence when a laugh escaped the Austrian's lips.

"Come on now," Austria began, "I can teach the worst of worst to become the best of the best" he said confidently

"I don't want you to go to the trouble of getting the piano back out again" Argentina said.

"Don't worry there's one in my room" Austria said, as if a piano being in one's room was as normal as carpeting.

"It's late; we should just call it a night" Argentina faking a yawn.

"But our night has just began" Austria said.

Argentina looks away and wondered, how could someone say this, without meaning?

He got dragged to the room. It was on the highest floor, the 10th floor, and the 1017th room. The farthest room and apparently the biggest.

The door had been opened to a palace, the walls were a soft gold, and there were granite floors that had been shining along with the moonlight. The ceiling had a beautiful pasty color and shimmered with gold sparkles. There was a fountain in the middle of it all, and the bed was about 2 feet off the floor and obviously required a lift just to get up there. The headboard was a smooth chocolate brown and the blankets were velvet that looked as if they were waiting to be dived into.

Then off beyond the desk and bed in the right about 4 feet away from a corner stood a piano, pitch black , and had looked as it had been untouched.

"This room is amazing" the Argentinian said softly in amazement

"You think? Personally I would have added carpeting" the Austrian said.

Argentina made his way to the piano and sat. He cautiously pressed a random note. Knowing nothing musically made him feel like an utter failure.

He got up and saw a curtain it had to be about 15 feet tall and 10 feet wide. He slowly undid the draw string, which were an angelic white, with small red lace. The window opened to the most amazing scenery Argentina had scene for a while. The moon shone and the sky was a blue blanket of scattered stars. It was like a dream. He slowly breathed in the night. The window was cold.

"A beautiful night is nothing without company" Austria said

Argentina nodded slowly and turned, only to come face to face with the taller man.

"How is your hand?" he asked, then took and examined it.

"Fine, the bleeding stopped" he replied avoiding eye contact

"Mmmmm" he sighed

"Well I should head, I'm feeling drowsy" Argentina yawned, and actual one at that.

Then he remembered than the elevators closed after hours. So the stairs were the only way back. He angrily grunted due to that.

He took one last glance at the beautiful view. And this time it wasn't the window he was referring to.

But what stopped him from going back to his own bed and having a less troublesome night was a hand, one that grabbed him from behind, and held on desperately.

He felt a heated whisper say "As I said before, a beautiful night is nothing without company"

And of course where the night led was nothing one could control.

* * *

><p>I feel pretty confident in this chapter. I will update as soon as I can. R&amp;R.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a while, I've actually had a couple chapters done, but certain things were undone and uncertain so I've been procrastinating. But I've finally decided it's time to put it up, I have been working on paper which I NEVER do. But I do it in classes. So it's portable XD. Enjoy(: (Happy ForverAlone Day) aka: Valentines Day

* * *

><p>The night led on, and came to a defeat in power. When forces get put in motion, a balancing act occurs in which we call love. The moment of this night frisked away yet lingered. Sometimes it takes a single action to show us what we have been missing. And although being given up allows others to judge you, it is something that was already on the verge of happening so it had the right to be done.<p>

Now all good things come to an end, and all beginnings have ends, and all days have a dawn. Now, one could sit here and discuss what happened and why. But in the end we can just be happy to know that stresses were relieved.

That next morning after a night of shenanigans and mishaps, the sun was too bright, and sheets were too soft. This feeling of being uncomfortable strangled with Argentina's feeling to actually get up. After a minute of debate he decided it was time to rise from the agony. He rose and the fall from the bed was more than he expected. Then it all came back to him it was because he wasn't in his room at all. He hadn't been in his bed either. He then remembered exactly what happened last night and the thought of what he had done, and let be done to him, caused him to get flustered deeply and have him nausea. When he noticed this headache it could be none other than a hangover.

But he didn't drink…Did he?

He looked near the bedside table and saw 6 finished wine glasses, with a smear of the red substance still in the glass. It had upset him how he could break how long he was clean of alcohol. When he drank, he wasn't himself; he was ditsy and said things he kept to himself. He could feel the guilt get to him.

He tried to remember more of what happened all he remembered was drinking way too much than he ever should. Drinking also got his extremely claustrophobic, therefore causing him to remove his clothes; at least he had some type of clothing left on him.

But if all of this had happened, he was surely not alone in this room. He peered around; he heard splashes from the water below the ship. Normally he wouldn't have fallen asleep because sleeping on boats terrified him. But the wine must have got him tired. That or something else.

His legs ached, and so did his hips. It was a pain that struck every time he took a step. He wobbled to the clock to get a closer look of what time it was. It was exactly 10:30, he had made a deal to meet up with Chile every morning around 10:45. He decided he would go early as a fresh start to this routine. He went to the medicine cabinet although this wasn't his room; he knew very well everyone had some painkillers. He took two pills hoping it would heal his hangover and aching body.

He grabbed his clothes, making him look more decent, and shook his hands through his hair hoping it would fix the issue of bedhead hair. He wobbled, to his shoes and as soon as it seemed they were on, we went to the door and hoped no one could notice what had happened last night, but before he could escape this fantasy life that had him ravished, a voice stopped him.

"Leaving so soon?" it asked temptingly, with a hint of smirk in the tone

It had him drawn back in, and with his hand at the doorknob he was thinking what to do. But more, what did he really want? And with the answer obvious he took his hand off the knob and decided Chile could wait.

* * *

><p>Finally done! So I know it's bad, I just needed this story to go somewhere. I should update soon. Until next time.<p> 


End file.
